ffrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyde
Biografia HYDE nasceu em 29 de janeiro de 1969 em Wakayama, Japão. Especula-se que seu nome verdadeiro seja Hideto Takarai, enquanto seu nome artístico é HYDE na carreira solo, e hyde na banda em que é vocalista,o L’Arc~en~Ciel. Sua carreira solo se iniciou em 2001 com o lançamento do single EVERGREEN , após uma pausa oficial do L’Arc~en~Ciel no mesmo ano. Ainda em 2001 ANGEL’S TALE foi lançado. Em fevereiro de 2002 o single SHALLOW SLEEP saiu, e um mês depois o primeiro álbum, ROENTGEN. Enquanto o primeiro álbum solo de HYDE era composto de expressivas e fortes baladas, o single que saiu depois dele é totalmente diferente. HELLO foi lançado em 2003, e consiste em um pop-rock pesado. O quinto single HORIZON saiu (contendo entre os b-sides um cover de Lucy in the sky with diamonds dos The Beatles), e um mês depois, o segundo álbum 666. A intenção de HYDE não era fazer pregação ao demônio nem nada disso, apenas que em japonês 666 se falaria “roku,roku,roku”,o que espera-se que entenda “rock,rock,rock”. E realmente, o que se vê nesse álbum são músicas bem pesadas indo do pop-rock até hard-rock. Depois de lançar e realizar uma turnê de seu segundo álbum, HYDE volta a ser ‘hyde’ para continuar seu trabalho com o L’Arc~en~Ciel. Em outubro de 2005 então, HYDE volta a trabalhar com sua carreira solo, e lança o single COUNTDOWN,que continha entre seus b-sides uma versão mais ‘rock’ de EVERGREEN. No ano seguinte, 2006, foram lançados o single SEASON’S CALL (que foi inclusive utilizado como abertura do anime Blood+) e o álbum FAITH. Este álbum gera muitas discussões visto que várias de suas músicas tratam de um assunto polêmico, a religião. Após a turnê ainda naquele ano, HYDE voltou a trabalhar com o L’Arc~en~Ciel, e a partir de agosto de 2008 iniciará uma nova turnê de mais de 36 shows pelo Japão, 6 em cada cidade que passar. Esta turnê porém não é de HYDE propriamente dito, mas de seu novo projeto com o guitarrista K.A.Z, entitulado VAMPS. Embora isto signifique que HYDE não vai mais continuar com uma carreira totalmente solo, as antigas músicas solo ainda serão e são tocadas nos shows. É interessante notar algumas curiosidades sobre HYDE e sua carreira solo: -Todas as músicas do HYDE são escritas com letras maiúsculas, exceto Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, por ser um cover. -A tour do álbum FAITH ocorreu, além do japão, nos EUA. -O álbum ROENTGEN foi gravado em Londres, na Inglaterra,e por causa disso HYDE morou lá por um ano. -Quatro PV’s(clips) de HYDE do ROENTGEN, os quais são EVERGREEN, ANGEL’S TALE, SHALLOW SLEEP e SECRET LETTERS, juntos formam uma ‘história’,e inclusive um DVD entitulado ROENTGEN STORIES foi lançado mostrando a união desses PV’s. -Em 2003 HYDE atuou em um filme junto com o cantor Gackt,entitulado MOON CHILD, e em uma das músicas deste filme, HYDE e Gackt cantaram juntos. A música se chama Oranji no Taiyou e está no álbum Crescent de Gackt. -Em 2004 HYDE atuou em outro filme, entitulado Kagen no Tsuki. A música THE CAPE OS STORMS, do ROENTGEN foi usada nesse filme,e inclusive um PV foi feita para ela. -HYDE é diferente em sua carreira solo em relação ao L’Arc~en~Ciel não apenas na grafia de seu nome, mas também em suas atitudes. Na carreira solo, adota uma postura muito mais agressiva. Em FFRPG I, temos a presença das seguintes músicas do Dir en Grey: *'Masquerade' (Encerramento da segunda temporada de FFRPG); Tags em referência a musicalidade: *J-Rock; *Visual kei; *Alternative Rock